Going Under Song Fic
by Datenshi Hana
Summary: A Song fic to Going Under by Evanescence. Ginny gets suspicious that Tom is controling her and how she reacts to it. (Laura's Story)


(A/N: // is song! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!)  
  
//Now I will tell you what I've done for you. Fifty thousand tears I've cried. Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, And you still won't hear me. (Going under...)//  
  
Ginny's hand shook as she wrote in the diary. "Tom, what's been going on?" Her words sank into the paper and Tom's floated back. "What do you mean, Ginny?" Ginny tentatively wrote her next sentence. "Every time a student has been attacked, I don't remember where I was when it happened! The only thing I ever remember is writing to you before the attacks."  
"Is that why you tried to get rid of me?"  
"Yes."  
"But how could you think I have something to do with it, Ginny? I'm your friend."  
"I'm starting to doubt that, Tom."  
  
//Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself. Maybe I'll wake up for once. Not tormented daily, defeated by you, Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom.//  
  
Tom's spider web-like handwriting appeared on the page. "My, my, Ginny. I thought you'd never catch on." Ginny's throat tightened. "What's been going on, Tom?" she wrote hastily. "Don't you understand? I needed you to help me open the chamber. I'm only a memory-I couldn't do it myself. And now I need you to help me one last time..." A wave of cold dread washed over Ginny. She felt dizzy, then heard a deadly soft voice say, "Go to the second floor, Ginny. She stood up and left the dorm. She didn't feel like herself. She felt as if she were trapped inside her body, she didn't have any control. She tried to fight it, but she felt so tired....  
  
//I'm dying again, I'm going under. Drowning in you, I'm falling forever. I've got to break through, I'm going under. //  
  
Ginny stopped outside the second floor bathroom. She reached inside her robes and pulled out a large vial of blood. She poured it onto her hand and started writing. She didn't want to be doing this! Yet she had smeared the bloody message onto the wall, despite her attempts to stop. She had no control, and the attempt at stopping was making her tired.  
  
//Luring and stirring the truth and the lies So I don't know what's real and what's not. Always confusing the thoughts in my head So I can't trust myself anymore.//  
  
Once she was finished, she walked into the bathroom and stopped in front of a sink. She opened her mouth, but the voice that came out wasn't her own. A sinister hissing escaped her lips and the sinks parted. Ginny jumped down through the hole and slid down, landing painfully on a pile of rat bones. She walked to the center of the chamber and pulled the diary out of her robes. She dug her fingernail into her palm and let the crimson blood drop onto the snow white page. There was a blinding flash of light, and when the light faded, a young man stood in front of Ginny. He was tall and slender, with dark gleaming eyes set into his pale face. He reminded Ginny slightly of Harry, only his hair was sleek and well-kept, while Harry's was messy. If Ginny wasn't so afraid, she would have thought about how handsome the young man was. "T-Tom?" she stuttered. "Yes, it's me, Ginny dear," he replied, approaching her. "You're the heir of Slytherin?" Tom nodded. "You've been helping me fulfill Slytherin's work all this year, and now I need you to help me one more time." Ginny gulped. "How?"  
"I need your life. I'm sorry I have to do this, Ginny." He stroked her cheek, and she collapsed against him, her hot tears soaking his shoulder. "Isn't there another way?" she whispered. "I'm afraid not," Tom said, and Ginny heard a slightly sad tone in his voice. "Will it hurt?" Tom stroked her fiery hair. "I don't know, Ginny. I've never died. He let go of her, and she fell to the stone floor. She tried to sit up, but the room swam strangely, and she lied back down. She didn't want to close her eyes, fearing that she never would open them again if she did. But she was so tired, and she felt so week. Her eyelids drooped, and then finally closed.  
  
//I'm dying again, I'm going under. Drowning forever. I've got to break through, I.....//  
  
Ginny opened her eyes. She sat up and was greeted a very strange site. Tom's diary lay open, ink-stained, with a large fang lying next to it. Harry sat next to it, gripping his arm, with gold and scarlet swan-like bird perched on his shoulder. A blood-stained sword lay next to him along with the school sorting hat...behind him; a giant serpent lay dead in front of Slyherin's statue.  
When Harry explained what had happened, warm relief flooded through Ginny. The nightmare was over; no more than a mere memory.  
  
//So go on and scream, Scream at me, I'm so far away. I won't be broken again. I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under. // 


End file.
